1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device in which a photosensor is disposed on the outside of an effective screen, and means is provided for selecting a display function using this photosensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays such as liquid crystal display devices and the like are widely used in mobile telephones and the like. In recent years, mobile telephones in particular have shown an increase in functionality, and in cases where certain operations are performed, depending on the function, it may be necessary to perform numerous selections from the menu selection screen until the desired function is reached. It is difficult to handle such an operating method unless the operator is experienced in the operation, and the painstakingly established function cannot be employed to good advantage.
On the other hand, there are inventions in which sensor elements are built into a liquid crystal display panel using thin-film transistors (TFT), and used as input means. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 7-261932 may be cited as an example of a document in which such an invention is disclosed.
Furthermore, a construction is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-131137 in which a liquid crystal display device which produces a display by simultaneously utilizing light from a backlight and outside light has optical sensors for sensing the intensity of the outside light, and appropriately detects the intensity of the outside light by shifting the positions of the sensors and opening parts in a light-blocking layer. However, the technique described in this reference is not a technique in which a photosensor is used as a sensor for selecting a specified function.